


Aftermath of the Cursed Child

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set months after the events of the Cursed Child, See how the events from that time have affected the Potter family now. No actual spoilers from the play, but please see A/N at the beginning of the story before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Cursed Child

A/N I have not, and will probably never, see The Cursed Child, but CharmHazel, lucky lady, saw it the other day and told me all about it. This story is set months after the events of the Cursed Child. I don't believe I have given any spoilers away, it's common knowledge to those who are interested that Harry and Albus do not have a good relationship at the time the play is set, and the use of a Time-Turner is involved. CharmHazel happily assures me that both canon couples, esp Hinny are featured heavily in a positive way, which delights me immensely. 

/*/*/*/*

Harry Potter froze as his wife Ginny turned over in their bed, her hand searching for him. She found his pillow and pulled it to her, frowning but settling back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief and continued dressing as quietly as he could. 

They'd been out late the night before for an early birthday celebration for Ginny with some of their Hogwarts friends. He and Ginny had come home after midnight and continued the celebrations in bed, with Ginny reminding him they could sleep-in in the morning, and continue the celebrations then, too.

But Harry had to get up early to go to Diagon Alley to pick up her birthday present. He hadn't intended to leave it this late, indeed, he had taken her charm bracelet to the jewellers over a week ago to be cleaned and have a new charm added, as he did every year since James' birth. But every time he had meant to go and pick it up, work had taken his mind off it, and now, here it was, the day before. He hoped to pick it up and return home as soon as he could, hopefully before Ginny woke. Then he could slide right back to bed with her, and they could pick up where they left off the night before.

He quietly left their bedroom and went down the hall. He debated whether to check on the kids, Merlin knew they were old enough now, but old habits died hard. He opened James' door, and nearly fell into it. Typical James had left clothes on the floor right next to the door. Harry picked them up. They were James' pyjamas, and a quick look confirmed that James was not in bed. Like Ginny, he liked to sleep in, so Harry was surprised his eldest son was already up and dressed. Shrugging, he left the room and shut the door.

Next was Lily's room, and he opened her door to see his princess snug asleep in her bed and snoring lightly. 'Just like Gin', thought Harry, with a smile. His baby, his Lily was now 12, and had just finished her first year at Hogwarts. Like her mother, she already had lots of friends and was determined to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team as soon as she could.

He backed out and closed her door, glancing at the other door he had to check. Things were easier, better now between him and Albus, but Harry knew it wouldn't take much to break this new found bond between them. So he knocked lightly. “Al?”

There was no answer, so Harry tried again. Feeling like he had at least given Al some warning, Harry knocked once more and entered. Al's room was much tidier than James', the two boys complete opposites in so many ways. It had been hard for Harry and Ginny to see their sons drift apart as they got older, for they remembered two toddlers who adored each other. Jamie was protective and a good big brother, while Albie wanted to do anything Jamie could do. Harry sighed; those days were long gone.

Harry figured it started the year before James started at Hogwarts, then widened when he actually went. Suddenly James was a whole different person to Al, and he felt left behind. Al started to feel as though James was everything Harry Potter's son should be-witty, funny, smart and friendly. Al was quieter, relying on a small trusted group of friends which mostly consisted of his cousins, especially Rose. 

Harry had worried about Al starting at Hogwarts. The resemblance between the two had only grown as Al had, and Harry knew it would be as hard, if not harder, for Al to deal with being his son and all the crap that entailed. James seemed to handle it well, but Al was different. Al, like Harry, internalised his feelings until they became too much for him to handle, and then-BOOM!- they all came out.

Al had been Sorted into Slytherin and made friends with Scorpius Malfoy, Malfoy! The irony wasn't lost on Harry, and he truly didn't care where his son was Sorted, but it seemed as though Al expected Harry to care that he wasn't in Gryffindor. The gap between Harry and Albus grew, until his fourth year when it all came to a head.

Al and Scorpius, along with a girl named Delphi, had found a time turner, and used it. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco had to go back to 1981 to rescue them, and Harry had to live through the agony of seeing his parents murdered. Funnily enough, it was that that had brought him and Al together again, to finally talk, to explain, to understand. By the time they'd returned to the present, things within the Potter family began to heal. James hugged his brother, admitting he'd been worried to death, and Lily hugged both her brothers together, happy to see them acting like the close family they had once been.

Harry had almost been reluctant to let Al return to school, despite there only being a few weeks till Christmas. He feared Al may revert to his old thinking, and they would lose that new closeness. But Ginny had been adamant. Christmas was a time for family, and this year they would spend Christmas day together at home. They all spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow before going to Godric's Hollow, but the next day was just for them. Teddy and Vicky came by for lunch, for Teddy had always been a part of their family. The afternoon was spent playing games together, just as they had done when the children were younger. Ginny got up periodically to check on food for dinner, but other wise they were all gathered round the table playing their favourite games.

Ginny was the only one not surprised when there was a knock at the door. She asked Al to answer it, and he did so, almost gasping as he saw his best friend and his father standing there. “Scor, Mr Malfoy, erm, come in,” he offered.

“I invited them for dinner,” explained Ginny, at Harry and Al's curious gazes.

“Most kind of you,” said Draco, handing over a bottle of wine. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, and Happy Christmas to you both. Al, James, scoot over so Draco and Scorpius can sit down. We're just playing some games, dinner won't be ready for another half an hour or so,” said Ginny. She held up the wine. “Shall we open this?”

“I'll help you,” offered Harry, dragging her into the kitchen. She handed him the bottle to open while she found some glasses. “What the hell, Gin?”

“Oh, hush,” said Ginny. “It's only the two of them in that horrible old manor, and you know Scorpius is Al's best friend. After what happened not that long ago, don't you think it's time we buried the hatchet.”

Harry groaned. “I thought today was just for our family,” he reminded her.

“Do I need to remind you that our friends can become our family, too. I know things are better, but Al needs to see we can and will welcome his friends to our home, even if their last name is Malfoy,” said Ginny, shooting him a stern, but loving look. “Besides, it's just dinner.”

“I guess so,”grumbled Harry, filling three glasses of wine. He picked up two and headed back to the others. Ginny smacked his butt, making him jump. “Hey, what was that for?” he asked, looking back at her.

“Because I can, and with your hands full, you can't stop me,” grinned Ginny, leaning over to kiss him lightly.

Harry chuckled, scarcely believing he was going out to socialise with Draco Malfoy on Christmas Day.

It had been awkward initially, but a couple of glasses of wine, some fun games and a delicious dinner broke the ice, and as they ate the Christmas pudding, Harry realised it had been a fun night. His kids were all laughing and Ginny was slightly tipsy.

“Here's to a great Christmas,” he toasted, making Ginny giggle.

“Here's to a great wine,” she toasted back. 

Draco looked amused. “Here's to good friendships,” he toasted, looking at Al and Scorpius.

The Malfoys hadn't lingered after dessert but thanked the Potters for their hospitality. As Ginny and Lily cleaned in the kitchen and James packed away the games they had played, Al had thanked Harry for inviting them, saying it meant a lot to him.

Then he'd hugged Harry, who had been so shocked that he didn't have time to confess it had been Ginny who had invited them, not him. But Al quickly let Harry go and went to his room.

The rest of the Christmas holidays was spent with the extended family, although Al did spend New Years Eve at Malfoy Manor. All too soon, he was on the train and back to Hogwarts to finish out the school year. Harry made a point of being more open with Al, with all his children. He sent them a letter each at least once a week and was delighted that Al returned his correspondence straight away. Ginny always included a little note for Scorpius on the bottom of his letters, too.

Harry had high hopes for a fun summer with the children, aware that at their ages, they would soon prefer to spend time with their friends rather than their parents. He'd planned to take a lot of time off to be with the children this summer. So far it had been fun, with Quidditch matches, picnics at the beach, trips to Muggle London to the cinema, or the theatre, or even the zoo, a family favourite.

But here he was, nine o'clock on a Saturday morning and no idea where his two sons were. He went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping they were there, but the kitchen was empty. A note on the table confirmed they had headed out with Uncle George and would be back later; time uncertain.

Harry left the note where he was sure Ginny would see it if she woke before he returned, and he Flooed to Diagon Alley. He allowed Hannah to convince him to take a bacon sandwich with him as he hurried to WWW. 

George explained that James had asked him to come to the house to take him and Al to Diagon Alley but he wasn't able to say why, having been sworn to secrecy. He did assure Harry that all was well and not to worry. Harry nodded and waved goodbye to him. He bypassed a new shop just opened in Diagon Alley and decided to go and check it out. Twenty minutes later he left and hurried to the jewellers.

He was taken to a side room, grateful for the privacy. It wouldn't be the first time some reporter got a scoop on what he was giving his wife for a present and he prayed he hadn't been spotted in the last shop. Merlin only knows what the headline would be.

The jewellery store was run by a father and son. Harry had bought the bracelet many years ago from the father, and it was he who continued to look after Harry every year. He sourced charms for Harry, who explained the significance of each charm and what it meant for Harry and Ginny. The bracelet became a history of their life together, from a train charm depicting the Hogwarts Express, to a Snitch and a broomstick, for their combined love of Quidditch, to the initials of each of their children. There were many others, one every year since the birth of James.

The older man shuffled in. “Hello again, Mr Pennywhistle, it's good to see you again,” smiled Harry.

“Hello, my friend. How is the family?” he asked, shaking Harry's hand. 

“We're good, all good,” said Harry, happy to say it was true. The holidays had been all Harry and Ginny had hoped for.

“And once again, you are here for your lovely wife. The years are going by quicker and quicker, my friend,” said Mr Pennywhistle. Harry nodded in agreement.

Mr Pennywhistle placed a small thin box on the counter between them. “I think you'll be pleased how it came up with the cleaning, and I've added that new charm you requested. An Easter egg?”

Harry chuckled. “Just a moment we shared at Hogwarts. Looking back, I think it was the first time I realised Gin understood me.”

Harry picked up the bracelet carefully. “It looks like new, you've done a wonderful job. Thank you, once again, my friend.”

The old jeweller held up his hands. “I don't do much of the work any more, my hands are too shaky, but I promise you, as long as I live and am able to, I will see you every August for the next charm.”

There was a knock on the door, and the old man's son came in and whispered in his father's ear. The old man nodded and looked at Harry. “Perhaps Mr Potter should go with you, my son.”

Harry nodded, unsure what was going on, but happy to help Mr Pennywhistle who had been so helpful to Harry with Ginny's bracelet. “Sure,” he said, placing the bracelet back in its box and following young Mr Pennywhistle out to the shop front. He stopped in surprise. “James, Al? What are you doing here?”

His sons looked equally as surprised to see him too. “Dad! We're shopping for Mum's present. We thought we'd get her a new charm for her bracelet. Any suggestions?”

“Perhaps you could take the tray of charms to the side room,” suggested young Mr Pennywhistle. “My father was assisting Mr Potter here, and would be more than happy to assist you,” he told the younger boys. At their nod, he carried the tray of charms to his father and left him with the Potter men.

“Boys, this is Mr Pennywhistle, he has your Mum's charm bracelet right here. I brought it to him to clean and add a new charm,” explained Harry. “Mr Pennywhistle,   
these are my sons, James and Albus.”

The old man stood to shake their hands. “It has been a pleasure to serve your father all these years. Do I understand you want to purchase a charm for your mother, too. I can add it on now, or you can give her the charm separately. I'd be happy to add it on later,” he offered.

“That's why we couldn't find it,” sighed Al in relief. 

“Merlin, we were so worried. Mum treasures that bracelet,” agreed James. 

“What did you add this year, Dad?” asked Al, curiously.

“An Easter egg. Your Mum will know why,” said Harry. He knew it had just been a fleeting moment between them that day in the library, but Ginny loved the charms that signified their love for each other.

“What about this one, Jamie?” asked Al, peering into the tray of charms and pointing.

Harry's eyes grew misty at the unintentional use of the childhood name Al had used. Here were his two sons, who had been at odds with each other most of their teenage lives. Together and united. For Ginny.

James smiled and nodded. “I like it, Albie.” So Harry hadn't been the only one to have noticed Al's slip.

“May I see?” asked Harry. Al nodded and moved aside.

It was a prancing horse. For a moment in time, Harry was back in the Room of Requirement, teaching his fellow students how to conjure a Patronus. Ginny had been amongst the first, and hers had certainly been the largest. Her prancing horse had galloped around the room before nuzzling into his stag. How had he not realised how wonderful she was back then? 

“It's a great choice,” said Harry proudly, putting his arms around both the boys shoulders and hugging them quickly.

James nodded. “I know it wasn't her Patronus for long, as hers changed to a doe to  
match yours after the battle, but it's a good reminder,” he said.

“Your wife,” said Mr Pennywhistle to Harry, “and your mother,” he said to the boys, “is a very lucky woman.”

“Nah, we're the luckly ones,” said Al. James murmured in agreement. “Will you please leave it off. We'll give it to her separately,” he said.

Mr Pennywhistle nodded. “Perhaps you could bring Mrs Potter to the store when you'd like it attached. I would very much like to meet her,” he said.

“We will,” said Al, smiling at James and Harry. In that moment, Harry knew he and his sons would be all right.

They bade Mr Pennywhistle senior goodbye and went out the front to pay for their purchases. Al noticed a familiar figure and went over to him. “Scor?”

Scorpius Malfoy looked taken aback. “Al, what are- oh, hi James, Mr Potter,” he nodded respectfully.

“We're shopping for Mum's birthday,” said Al.

“It's tomorrow, right?” asked Scorpius. The three Potter men nodded.

“Who are you shopping for?” asked Al, curiously.

“Erm, no-one, just looking,” said Scorpius, embarrassed. “Shall we go?”

“Oh, Mr Potter, your shopping bags!” exclaimed young Mr Pennywhistle.

Harry flushed and took them. “Thank you,” he said, ignoring the boys curiosity.

“Dad, can I go get some ice cream with Scor?” asked Al. Harry nodded.

“Dad, can I go back to WWW and hang with Freddie for awhile?” asked James. Harry nodded again, and the three Potter men went their separate ways. Harry watched Al and Scorpius walk away, close together. Ginny had wondered whether there wasn't more to their friendship, and Harry was beginning to wonder the same.

Harry returned home and was heading to his study to hide the bracelet and his other purchase when Ginny came down the stairs, still in her pyjamas, which were Harry's old boxers and Gryffindor captain tee shirt. “Harry? Where were you?” she asked sleepily.

Harry quickly shoved the goods under the sofa cushions. “Oh hey, you're up. Lily up too?” he asked.

Ginny shook her head. “She just Flooed to spend the morning with Lucy. Where's the boys?”

“Out,” grinned Harry, heading for the stairs, “which means we're all alone in the house!” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Something on your mind, Harry?” teased Ginny. 

“Yeah. You, Witch,” he said huskily. He turned her around and smacked her butt. “Back to bed for you, Gin.”

“But I just got up,” protested Ginny, teasing.

“So did I,” grinned Harry, grabbing her hand. “Gotta make the most of the empty house, you know.”

And they did.

-Next day- 

As with Christmas, Ginny decided she just wanted to spend the day with her boys and Lily. Her brothers and their wives, her nephews and nieces all understood, and there were fire calls and owls arriving all throughout the day. Teddy had been planning on coming, but had called to say Vic wasn't feeling well, and Ginny insisted he should stay with her.

Harry had made tea; all Ginny's favourites. To the kids embarrassment, she brought out the many photo albums and they reminisced about days gone by. Family vacations, family moments were remembered and laughed about. Then it was time for gifts.

Harry had gone first, as he knew Ginny looked forward to the new charm every year. As soon as she saw the Easter egg, she laughed, her eyes shining in delight. Harry knew she understood, just like she understood everything. His Ginny was a marvel that way.

She had exclaimed with joy over the day spa voucher Lily had given her, saying it was just what she needed. She had cried tears over the Patronus charm the boys had given her and agreed it was high time she met Mr Pennywhistle. She graciously shared her Honeydukes chocolates with the family that Teddy had sent, and then blew out the candles on the lopsided cake Lily and Lucy had made for her yesterday.

As Harry doled out birthday cake, the Floo flared. “Who can that be?” he asked.

“Maybe Teddy came after all,” suggested James.

Lily went to the lounge to see. She returned with a red faced Scorpius.

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” he said.

“It's fine, Scorpius. Please join us,” said Ginny. She gestured to a chair near Al.

Scorpius hesitated. “Happy Birthday, Mrs Potter,” he said, handing her a small parcel. 

Ginny looked surprised. “Why, thank you, Scorpius. May I open it now?” 

Scorpius nodded, his face flushed. He accepted a plate of cake from Harry, mumbling his thanks.

“It's another charm,” said Ginny, in wonder. “A flower.”

“A chrysanthemum,” said Scorpius. “At least, Mr Pennywhistle assured me it was. It- it reminds me of my mum. She's been gone awhile now, and, well...”

He looked embarrassed. “The notes you sent me on the bottom of Al's letters, well, they really meant a lot. I miss my mum, but you made me feel like I still had one. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be presumptuous,” he said quickly, meeting Harry's eyes.

All the Potters stared at him, then Ginny stood. She came round to him and gestured for him to stand. She hugged him. “Thank you. It was a lovely gift and a lovely thing to say.”

“Yes, it was,” agreed Harry, nodding at Scorpius. “Why don't we move into the lounge, listen to the Quidditch match,” he suggested, to take the heat off Scorpius.

“Hey, there's another present here,” said James, breaking the moving moment. He pulled a bag out from under the sofa.

“Ooh, here Mum,” said Lily, taking it from James and handing it to Ginny.

“No, don't open it here,” yelled Harry, but it was too late.

James, Al and Lily looked horrified as Ginny quickly shoved the black lacy lingerie back in the bag. There was silence, then Scorpius threw back his head and laughed. Ginny joined him. Harry flushed as James shot him a look as if to say, 'Really?'

Al blushed nearly as hard as Harry, and began apologising to Scorpius. The boy shook his head. “I think it's brilliant.”

“Daddy!” exclaimed Lily. 

“It's my gift and I love it,” said Ginny. “I love all my gifts. I'm a lucky woman.”

She tucked the bag on the floor, out of sight, and they all settled down to listen to the Quidditch match. Lily pulled out some Exploding Snap cards and conned James, then Al and Scorpius into playing her. Harry and Ginny sat watching them contentedly. Ginny rested her hand on Harry's knee, squeezing it every so often, her way of letting him know she would thank him later for her unexpected gift.

Finally it was time to call it a night. Lily went up to shower, and James went to the kitchen to make a sandwich before bed. Al promised to lock the Floo after Scorpius left, but asked if they could have a minute. Harry and Ginny agreed and headed upstairs.

Ginny was half way up when she realised she had forgotten the bag with her surprise present inside. Harry told her to go up and he'd run back down and get it.

He hadn't meant to intrude, but seeing his son standing so close to Scorpius, at first he thought the two were sharing an intimate moment. Then he realised they were just talking softly, and were close so the other could hear.

“- meant a lot, for you to do that for my mum,” said Al.

Scorpius shrugged. “I meant what I said. I miss my mum every day. I'm glad things are better with my dad, though.”

“Me too,” said Al, smiling.

Harry backed away, not needing to know any more. He raced back up the stairs to his and Ginny's bedroom.

“Did you get it?” she asked, when he appeared empty handed.

“Nah,” he said, reaching for her. “I was only going to rip it off you, anyway.” He pulled her to him and nuzzled her throat.

“That's the point,” she laughingly said, then gave herself over to him and his clever mouth and hands.

“Next time,” he promised.

“I'm going to hold you to that,” she said, then there wasn't much more talking after that.

Next day, Ron, Hermione and their children popped over to see Ginny belatedly for her birthday. Naturally, Ron found the bag, still sitting by the side of the sofa. Needless to say, his expression was much the same as James' when he pulled it out and held it up. He quickly dropped it when he realised what it was.

“Dad, you really need to find better hiding spots,” sighed Lily.

“Or not buy that sort of thing at all,” said James. Ron held his hand up and they shared a high five.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. “Perhaps Harry can tell you the name of the store he bought it from. After all, Hermione's birthday is less than a month away,” suggested Ginny, slyly.

“Ugh,” cringed James and Al.

“Aunt Ginny!” cried Rose, flushing.

“Happy to,” grinned Harry, his arm around Ginny. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “You're brilliant!”

“Anything to take the heat off us and onto Ron,” whispered Ginny, squeezing his knee. She grabbed the bag. “Tonight,” she told him and he nodded happily.

“What's the big deal?” Hugo asked Lily, confused.

“Ask your dad,” giggled Lily.

Hugo looked to his dad, who was turning purple. “Mum?” he asked worriedly.

“It's fine, dear. Your Dad is in Egypt,” said Hermione. Ginny snorted.

“Huh?” asked Hugo.

“Denial, Hugo. De-nile,” explained Hermione.

“Again?” asked Hugo.

They all laughed.

Poor Ron.


End file.
